Acceptance
by x.Mrs.ItachiUchiha.x
Summary: Sasuke x Naruto, Lemon warning. "It was a late Thursday afternoon when a commotion entered the hospital, four men carrying in a bloody body. That body was Sasuke Uchiha."
1. Chapter 1 - Life or Death

Life or Death

**AU: Set before the war, before Sasuke had remotely returned.**

It was a late Thursday afternoon when a commotion entered the hospital, four men carrying in a bloody body. That body was Sasuke Uchiha.

Tsunade stood stunned at the front desk, and dropped her paperwork, beckoning the men to follow her. "This way, we need to be quick. Shizune, follow us and gather a few nurses" Shizune nodded and whizzed off into a nearby room. The sudden arrival of the boy wasn't as much of a surprise as it was to everyone else.

Rumours had been floating of his pending return, but he was still battling with ninjas from the sound – clearly this had been a rather gruesome encounter.

A blonde ninja rushed through the front doors just as the corridor ones closed. "Wait!" Naruto attempted to follow the group of nurses, but was stopped by Kakashi.

"We need to leave them to work, if you go in, he could die" Naruto stopped his struggling and sighed, leaning his weight slightly against Kakashi. "Come on, I'll treat you to some ramen while we wait" The blonde debated this, he was hungry, but he didn't want to leave and miss anything.

"Fine, since you're paying for once" He chuckled and walked alongside his former sensei until their reached the stall – it was going to be a long day waiting for news; any news at all.

They sat at the bar table, Naruto having ordered five bowls, and that was just to start. "So he's back" Naruto muttered, still not quite believing it was real. "I don't know how to feel Kakashi; I'm delighted he's back, but I'm so _angry_" Kakashi just looked at his student; the blonde had grown up beyond his years recently. He spoke as if he was an old man sometimes and it scared him, he still remembered when he was a knucklehead.

"It's something you need to have a serious think about. Are you ready to just accept him back?" Naruto shrugged and thanked the store owner as the first of his bowls was pushed towards him.

"He looked so broken. What happens if he dies?" Kakashi wasn't sure how to respond.

"I guess we'll have to wait and see what happens, we should probably go and find Sakura after this" Kakashi smiled through his mask as his student ate, their chat returning to a lighter tone.

~S*N~

Kakashi, Sakura and Naruto stood nervously outside of one of the hospital rooms. Sasuke's surgery had gone well and he had just woken up, but none of them knew what to expect when they walked in the room. Chances are that Sasuke still wouldn't want to be here and that thought scared Naruto the most.

He fiddled nervously with the edge of his jump suit and jumped slightly when the door opened to reveal a tired looking Tsunade.

"He's doing ok, he'll be fine in a few weeks or so" She paused and looked at Naruto with a bizarre look on her face "But he will only see Naruto" Sakura and Kakashi shared a look and Sakura was about to protest when Tsunade interrupted her. "You can see him later Sakura, for now, come and help me prepare some medication" The pinkette nodded and shot a worried look at her blonde teammate.

Naruto took a deep breath and paused on the door handle, he was about to see Sasuke for the first time and he wasn't sure how to act.

Stepping in, he spotted a body wrapped mostly in bandages except for his face and right arm. When onyx eyes meet sapphire, Naruto stopped again.

"Dobe" The one word was weak, and lacked venom. Naruto frowned and shuffled closer, but still keeping his distance, noticing the cuffs strapping Sasuke to the bed.

"Teme, what are you doing here?" Sasuke said nothing and looked away. "Don't ignore me!" His voice became angry as he stormed over gripping the side of the bed with tight fists.

Sasuke sighed and looked back to him, but Naruto noticed that his gaze was directed at his lips. For a brief moment he wondered if there was food on his face, but a quick glance in the mirror in the other side of sasuke's bed proved otherwise.

"I'm coming home, isn't that what you told me to do?" Naruto paused, feeling the anger build up at the nonchalance in the other's voice.

"You think you can just walk back and look like you don't care? Tell Tsunade that Sakura-chan and Kakashi-sensei couldn't come in?! You're so selfish!" Sasuke seemed unaffected by his rant, but when he leaned up so his face was an inch away from Naruto's, he uttered 5 words that made Naruto freeze.

"I came back for you" With that, lips were pressed against his softly; so soft that Naruto barely felt them and it took a few seconds for his brain to kick into gear. But by that point, Sasuke had removed himself.

"Wha – Sasuke?" Naruto's lips were tingling as much as he wanted to deny it, deny the fact that he was happy that Sasuke was back and deny the fact that he wanted nothing more than to kiss him again.

Before he could think otherwise, Naruto grasped Sasuke's face in his hands and slammed their lips together. The kiss was somewhat short and messy due to the overenthusiastic inexperience from the blonde. Sasuke tongue prodded Naruto's lips and The hand closest to him pulled on his jacket, dragging him closer.

A knock on the door shook Naruto back into reality and he shot backwards, rubbing his mouth with the back of his hand. "Sorry to interrupt, Sasuke needs his medication" A nurse popped into the room and without another word shared, Naruto took off, not looking back as he climbed the Hokage mountain. What the hell had just happened?

_**One month later:**_

Naruto stood in Tsunade's office, the day after Sasuke was discharged from the hospital.

"Now brat, I know you haven't visited Sasuke since the first day. But he was asked to pick someone to live with him as his supervisor for the next 2 months to prove his innocence and loyalty" Naruto didn't like where this was going. "And he chose you" She looked at his blank expression.

"Is there anyone else that would do it?" She looked surprised at his resistance, wondering just what had happened that day.

"No, he only wants you and I agreed to it. I thought this would be best for the both of you" He scowled at her, but nodded. "You move in to the mansion today, so pack your things. And please, try not to kill each other"

**AN: There will be at least one more chapter, probably two.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Reluctant Reunions

Chapter 2 – Reluctant Reunion

Naruto walked slowly towards the mansion, a rucksack filled with essentials (including his sleep hat, of course) on his back. He really didn't want to be here, facing the Uchiha again after their kiss at the hospital, but what choice did he have? Granny already seemed to have it set in her mind that it was happening, and what she says, goes.

Sasuke had made it pretty clear of his intentions upon his return, but Naruto was scared. Was he ready to face his feelings for his rival - the traitor to Konoha? He wasn't convinced.

Knocking on the door, he chewed on his bottom lip with nerves, hearing faint footsteps gradually getting closer. When the door was opened, the two stood in a few moments of awkward silence, before Sasuke moved aside and allowed him to enter.

The mansion was not a home anymore and that much was clear; the ornaments had been dusted, but looked out of place. Sasuke had cleaned up, but it looked like a catalogue model home, barely anything looked used. The only signs of life were the food in the kitchen and the TV currently playing something that Naruto didn't care to pay attention to.

"Dobe" The voice tore him from his thoughts and his bottom lip was released from the death grip between his teeth.

"What teme?" He glanced at his ex-teammate, who was watching him with the same cold expression as usual.

"I'll show you your room" With that he turned and padded barefoot along the hallway, up the grand stairs and down another corridor – Naruto knew he would get lost more than once in his stay.

They stopped next to the only room with the door open, which Naruto assumed to be Sasuke's. The door opened to reveal a room painted in dark reds and browns, giving the room a seductive, earthy feel; it was probably bigger than most of Naruto's apartment combined.

"I'm next door if you need anything; the bathroom is through that door. Don't go anywhere else" Naruto was then left alone in his room, standing like a statue. The tension between them was tangible and Naruto wasn't sure how to deal with Sasuke. Clearly he was mad at his abrupt exit and lack of return while he recovered.

But Naruto couldn't ignore the pang of nostalgia in his heart whenever he spoke, or they made eye contact. The situation was completely bittersweet.

Unpacking slowly, Naruto thought about how best to approach it, though with Sasuke, things were never straightforward. A loud grumble from his stomach made him glance at the clock. "Shit" He hadn't eaten in nearly 6 hours, so ignoring the flutter in his chest he trudged downstairs, to where he remembered the kitchen to be.

Sasuke wasn't around, so the blonde just figured he'd help himself to whatever food was present. Opening the fridge, he noticed the ingredients for soup and decided just to make it, remembering that Sasuke had a strange addiction to tomatoes.

Soon enough, the steaming pot of soup was ready and the smell drew the Uchiha from wherever he was hiding. "Should I plate for two?" Naruto asked without even looking at his friend.

"Hn." Rolling his eyes, he took it as a yes and grabbed two bowls, ordering Sasuke to set the rest of the table. Naruto sat, waiting for Sasuke to take the first mouthful before he started his own. "Who knew, the dobe can cook" Sasuke smirked at the annoyed look on the blonde's face, he was too easy to wind up.

"I guess I should take that as a compliment" Naruto muttered, tucking in himself, sighing at the warming sweetness of the soup.

They ate mostly in silence, until it began to really bother Naruto. "Look teme, if I'm staying here for a while, you can't avoid me or ignore me" Blue eyes met the gaze of onyx, who looked bored but mildly angry.

"Wasn't it you who avoided and ignored me prior to this?" Naruto paused, knowing that what he was saying was true.

"Well what was I supposed to do? I couldn't pretend like nothing had happened, you made that much clear" His fists were clenched and trembled slightly as nerves built up inside him.

"I gave you an option, you chose your answer" Sasuke maintained his expressionless face, but it only served to anger the blonde even more and soon they were face to face, inches away from eachother. Tan hands grabbed the collar of Sasuke's shirt, trying to assert his control over the situation – which in reality he probably didn't have.

"I panicked; my best friend came back out of nowhere and decides he's gay for me!" Tears were building up in the blue eyes and he took a shaky breath.

"I didn't _decide_ I was gay, moron" Sasuke hissed, trying to move away, but the grip on his shirt was too harsh.

"You know that's not what I meant" His voice dropped to a mumble, his head falling to rest on the pale shoulder infront of him.

Slowly raising a hand, Sasuke brought it to the back on Naruto's neck in a gesture of comfort. "Dobe" The insulting tone was gone and its volume matched that of Naruto's.

"I'm sorry" Naruto sniffed, wiping away the few tears that dared to spill and backed away a bit, moving to put their dishes in the sink.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I suppose it should be me apologising" Sasuke watched Naruto as he washed their dishes and transferred the soup into containers to be refrigerated.

When he was done, the blonde turned to look at Sasuke once again, almost as if expecting him to vanish if he kept away too long. "Why now?" A look of confusion flashed over Sasuke's face, before Naruto carried on. "Why not earlier? You waited for years knowing, I don't get it" Sasuke frowned.

"I had things I needed to take care of, plus I wasn't sure that I ever wanted to come back to the place that did that to my family. And now, I had nothing else to live for" Naruto's frown matched Sasuke's, realising how isolated and depression Sasuke's existence had been – it wasn't even worthy of being called living.

"It's late dobe, go to bed before your head explodes" Naruto shot him a glare, but knew that he was just trying to move the conversation on.

Naruto walked towards him, feeling a strange sense of determination. Why he was about to do what he was about to do, he didn't know, all he knew was that it was now or never.

Sasuke froze when a soft pair of lips pressed softly against his, so soft they may as well have not been there at all. Just as he was about to response, Naruto pulled back, a soft blush dusting his cheeks.

"Goodnight Sasuke" The blonde scuttled off up the stairs before Sasuke could stop him.

Staring at the stairs, a smirk grew on his face, now he had a foot in the door, this wasn't going to be as hard as he had originally thought.


	3. Chapter 3 - A Collection of Kisses

Chapter 3 – A Collection of Kisses

**AN: This chapter may feel a bit all over the place, as it will contain a lot of time skips. This is simply to show how their relationship developed without turning into a long story. Next chapter will be a full-blown lemon. Anyway, enjoy!**

Sasuke sat on his sofa, staring at the muted TV in thought. He and Naruto had shared many kisses after that goodnight kiss, from pecks to full-blown Frenching, but they were yet to talk about where this was heading – where their relationship was heading.

Thinking back to the kisses they had shared, Sasuke contemplated his next move. Naruto was unknowingly teasing him and he was going to go crazy if they carried on this way.

_**Kiss number 1:**_

The morning after Naruto had initially kissed Sasuke, he hesitated in leaving his room. His heart ached with the need to be close to Sasuke again, but was he pushing it too far?

Shaking his head and telling himself that he was stupid, he left his room and headed for the shower trying to take his mind of the less PG fantasies that he'd had the night before.

Humming in the shower, his muscles completely relaxed and he felt ready to take on anything, so sliding a small towel around his waist, he strolled out of his room. Unfortunately, he bumped straight into Sasuke, who had to grab Naruto's waist to keep him steady.

They froze for a few moments, neither saying anything in fear of shattering the moment. Sasuke's hands were cold in comparison to Naruto, whose skin felt like an inferno; pale fingertips left trails of fire as he slowly removed his hands, about to move away from the dobe.

Naruto's body, having a mind of its own, reached out and grasped either side of Sasuke's face dragging him forward slightly to engage in a kiss. Almost instantly, Sasuke responded with vigour, slamming Naruto's back into the wall behind him, body melding against the other.

A tan hand wound into black hair, tugging as though to pull them even closer, which was impossible at that point.

Just as Sasuke was about to demand entrance to Naruto's mouth, the doorbell went off, causing them to tear apart. Fixing his hair and shirt, Sasuke's expression went back to emotionless as he left Naruto standing there, looking thoroughly confused.

He really needed to sort his hormones out.

_**Kiss number 2:**_

Naruto had been invited out with the rest of the group – minus Sasuke – to have a few drinks in one of the bars. Tsunade had agreed for him to go and said that she would send a replacement Anbu for the night, until he returned. Only then would they leave the mansion.

The group currently sat around a large table, chatting loudly. Naruto was inbetween Neji and Sakura who was studying him closely. "What?" He asked, worried that maybe he had something on his face.

"How's Sasuke?" At this, most of the conversations quietened so they could listen in to what he was going to say. Sakura knew of Sasuke's feelings; the Uchiha had made sure to tell her exactly why he came back.

Naruto shot her a look and nibbled on his bottom lip with nerves. "He's fine, same old Sasuke" He smiled at the end, hoping to placate her curiosity. Pursing her lips, she nodded and left the topic, which Naruto was eternally grateful for. He didn't want to share their occasional kisses with the group, in fear of what they might say.

The night progressed smoothly, with Naruto having too much to drink, ending up a giggling mess on the floor. Lee and Sakura managed to carry him to the compound, nodding to the Anbu who was there as an indication that he was free to go.

Knocking on the door, they only waited briefly before it was opened by Sasuke. He took one look at the drunk blonde and took him off their hands, they shared a brief goodbye, Sakura's gaze flickering between the two, as Naruto attached himself to Sasuke. The body went limp against his, as arms loosely draped themselves around strong shoulders.

Once the door was closed, Naruto chuckled, nestling his face into the crook of the pale neck. Sasuke took a controlled breath and picked him up, so that Naruto's legs were wrapped around his waist.

Sasuke grit his teeth as a mouth suckled at his neck, teeth nibbling softly. "_Dobe_" Sasuke ground out, not wanting to take advantage of his drunken friend; as soon as he tried to deposit the drunk onto his bed, he was dragged down with him a mouth barely covering his own.

The kiss was messy, but it displayed everything that Naruto had been hiding while sober.

Managing to detangle himself from the now sleeping form, Sasuke backed up, looking at how innocent Naruto looked when he slept. The temptation was almost too much to bear.

_**Kiss number 3:**_

The sun was blazing down on the Uchiha mansion's private training grounds. Naruto and Sasuke were sparring here, since Sasuke was still on house arrest.

Currently, Sasuke had the upper hand, sweat trickling down both of their bodies until Naruto called time out to remove his shirt. Sasuke felt a bubble of desire building in his stomach as the droplets slid over taught muscles as Naruto stretched.

Suddenly, he was on the floor, Naruto sitting atop him looking all too smug. "See something you like, _teme_?"

Cursing himself for losing focus, he scowled up at Naruto, who had his hands pinned above his head, a stupid grin plastered on his face. "Maybe I do" He muttered, using Naruto's moment of shock to roll them over, successfully reversing their positions.

Sasuke's shirt was becoming irritatingly hot and Naruto noticed, smirking he leaned up to whisper in the Raven's ear. "Take it off" Sasuke rolled his eyes, he wasn't dumb enough to let the blonde go now and forfeit their match just to cool down. He was a shinobi; he could cope with the heat.

"Nice try, dobe" He muttered, realising that his whole body was practically lying atop the tanned one, hips softly pressed against eachother.

Realising that he was stuck, Naruto began to squirm, not realising the consequence it would have on their now very acquainted crotches. Freezing, they stared at eachother, a slight blush dusting tan cheeks. Sasuke bit back a growl when the blonde bucked again, but this time his intention was not to escape.

"Are you trying to get me to jump you?" Sasuke hissed, beginning to move his body away.

"Maybe I am" The Sharingan met Sapphire eyes and before he could get another word in edge ways he had sealed the gap between their lips, tightening his hold on Naruto's wrists.

This time, no time was wasted and Sasuke forced his tongue into the other's mouth, sparking a new kind of battle that was way more satisfying than beating eachother up.

Naruto let out a soft moan and gyrated his hips upwards, into the growing bulge above him. Letting go of his wrists, Sasuke tore his shirt off, feeling suffocated by the material. Tan hands immediately found his hips, dragging them down to meet his in a harsh rhythm.

The friction was delicious and Naruto could have sworn his mind was collapsing under the pleasure. "Fuck" Naruto moaned louder, increasing the pace and sloppily kissing Sasuke again, feeling the pent up sexual frustration building to a dangerous edge.

They were too hyped – too in need of this, for either of them to last long. Sasuke latched onto the tan neck as his hips jerked erratically, feeling his release stain his underwear. Judging by the loud groan and shuddering body, Naruto had also found his release. Not moving or making eye contact for a few moments, they lay in a somewhat awkward silence.

Sasuke then pulled away and helped the blonde to his feet as they headed off to separate showers. This was getting ridiculous; Sasuke was going to have to do something.


	4. Chapter 4 - Wine and Dine

Chapter 4 – Wine and Dine

A few days after the last incident, neither Naruto or Sasuke had made a move on eachother and things had been a little more tense. Sasuke was sitting with his reading glasses perched elegantly on the end of his nose, reading a novel on ancient history, as he liked to when he got some down time.

A blonde mop caught the corner of his eye and he glanced up as Naruto knocked on the open door before shooting him a somewhat nervous smile; it irked Sasuke that Naruto had been uncomfortable around him, that was never his intention before things got _weird_.

"Hey Sasuke, I just checked in the kitchen and we don't have anything to cook for dinner. Do you want me to get groceries or should we eat out?" A tanned hand played with the hem of his shirt as he waited expectantly for the response. Sasuke pondered for a moment, maybe going out would give them a chance to clear the air and force them to spend time together publically.

"Let's do dinner, but not ramen" Naruto pouted but chuckled and disappeared out of the room, claiming he'd be back in about 15 minutes.

Sighing and rubbing his temples against his imminent migraine, Sasuke removed his glasses, bookmarked his page and stood to change into something nicer then sweats for dinner.

While he changed, he contemplated the outcome of the evening – would he try to get an answer out of Naruto as to where they were heading? Were they fooling around, relieving tension? Or was it with the intention of becoming something more than friends?

Frowning, Sasuke shook the thoughts from his head and descended to the front door, finding Naruto putting his shoes on, dressed in a tight blue jumper and black jeans.

Feeling eyes on him, Naruto glanced up to see Sasuke appraising him, it made his ego swell that he could catch the ever-stoic Uchiha's attention. "You ready to go?" Naruto asked, stepping aside so that Sasuke could also put his shoes on. "Where are we going?" Sasuke stood straight, ushering the blonde out of the house and locking it behind him.

"I fancy Italian, but whatever you want is fine" Naruto nodded enthusiastically in agreement and off they went, towards the centre of town.

It was times like this, early evening when Naruto could appreciate Konoha the most – the beginning of an evening hue was setting over the greenery and few people were bustling the normally packed streets, making for a peaceful walk. Glancing to his left, he silently observed his friend; the one he'd fought tooth and nail over for years of his adolescence

He'd never chased anyone else as much as he had Sasuke, either romantically or platonically and it made people talk.

Never before had he pictured himself with anyone, although he'd dreamed of having a family when he was older, whether it be natural or adoption. But as of recently, his body had awakened to his barer senses and he began to appreciate the way Sasuke moved, or the way he was so focused on everything he did.

"Stop staring, unless you have something to say" Sasuke muttered, ignoring the slight heat he felt rising to his cheeks at the obviously admiring gaze of his teammate.

Naruto grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck, noticing they were pretty much at the restaurant.

They were quickly seated in a more secluded part of the dimly lit restaurant, with old authentic music and décor surrounding them, casting an intimate glow to the room. It was sufficiently busy that they could talk without being heard easily, not that it particularly bothered either of them.

Sasuke ordered a bottle of white wine before Naruto could complain and opened the menu infront of him to browse the selection.

Huffing, Naruto followed suit and decided on ravioli to start with a beef ragu for main, noticing that Sasuke chose a salad for starters (as per usual) and spaghetti bolognaise for main. His mind instantly danced to the Lady and the Tramp before he sniggered at the image of Sasuke being the 'Lady' of the situation.

Sasuke raised a neat eyebrow at the snigger, which just made Naruto smirk in response, thanking the waiter for the wine and taking a slow sip.

"So Sasuke, how are you finding things, being back and all?" The Raven was somewhat startled by the question and the innocent curiosity in the blue eyes.

"It's ok, people aren't as _irritating_ as they could have been" Naruto studied his face, looking for something that Sasuke wasn't sure he would find. "It's been nice, seeing old friends though" He muttered, swilling the wine around in his glass absentmindedly.

A soft smile fell across Naruto's face and his knee brushed against Sasuke's accidentally as their starters appeared out of nowhere.

Sasuke's gaze lingered a moments longer than necessary, before slowly eating his salad, falling into a comfortable silence once again – something he appreciated about this older, more mature Naruto.

"I must say, living with you isn't anywhere near as annoying as I thought it would have been" Naruto smirked and Sasuke scowled, rolling his eyes at the short lived peace.

"You know you enjoy having your meals cooked for you, and a bigger bed. How you live in that _closet _I do not know" It was Sasuke's turn to smirk, as he saw Naruto's eye twitch in annoyance.

"You do not cook all of my meals, teme! And anyway, you of all people should know I'm firmly _out of the closest_" Sasuke froze, fork midway towards his open mouth. The comment was teasing and he knew it, but it stirred the pit of his stomach into feelings that he had tried to supress.

"Well yes, it would certainly seem that way, with your eagerness at our situation" Naruto flushed and angrily chewed his mouthful before chasing it with wine.

"And just what situation would that be?" It was challenge; a chance to call out the awkwardness between them, a chance to put a label to it if they wanted to.

Sasuke finished his own mouthful and leaned slightly forward, so that his elbows brushed Naruto's atop the table. "I don't know Dobe, maybe the one where you were begging for more in my garden, or the one where you kissed me several times" His voice was a sinful whisper that went straight to the blonde's groin as their breaths mingled in the little space between them.

When a clang from the kitchen jolted them back to their surroundings, Sasuke cleared his throat and slowly leaned back, finishing off both his salad and his first glass of wine.

By the time their mains had arrived, they were both well into their second glass of wine and the mood had quickly flipped to a more sensual one, with legs resting firmly against eachother under the table.

The waiter was barely even acknowledged as Naruto's foot dancing lightly up Sasuke's calf, rubbing softly before retreating. With their minds now at least partially on their food, Naruto let out a pleased groan and onyx eyes shot to him in warning as the foot shifted again.

"Do you want a taste, teme?" Naruto grinned and twisted his fork in his pasta, offering it to his teammate who glanced appraisingly at the fork before slowly leaning in, never breaking eye contact as he tasted it.

With a nod, he was pleased to find that it was indeed as delicious as it looked, however, the double meaning behind Naruto's sentence left him wanting more than just pasta. Before Sasuke could even offer, Naruto had scooped up some of Sasuke's food and proceeded to feed the Raven some of that, grinning when a strand of pasta escaped Sasuke's lips.

Glancing fervently around the restaurant to see no one was paying them any attention, Naruto leant over the table and sucked at the other end, quickly eating the stray noodle and stealing a short but firm kiss.

There was another moment of intense silence as sparks lit up their eyes, until the waiter came over to check that their food was up to standard. He was quickly dismissed and the two ate their mains at a faster pace than their starters, but neither would admit it was because there was somewhere else they'd much rather be.

Once the bill was paid, and they'd drank the whole bottle of wine, they stood and hustled out of the restaurant, shoulders rubbing affectionately.

The walk back took half the time it did on the way and Naruto had somehow managed to worm his hand into Sasuke's squeezing their fingers and running his thumb over the back of the pale hand.

Sasuke glanced at their hands and said nothing, letting Naruto have his bit of comfort as they approached the Uchiha mansion.

He would never admit that it was nice having someone else fill the void in his house, providing that extra bit of life and it would be hard to let go once his sentence was up.

As soon as the door shut behind them, Naruto had him pressed against it, teeth running along his neck softly before he attached himself to his pulse point. Sasuke grunted at the force, and ran a hand through the thick blonde strands tugging his head away before planting a firm kiss on the plump lips.

"Let's take this upstairs" The glint in Naruto's eye sent an influx of hormones to Sasuke's cock and he growled, re-joining their lips and backing the blonde towards the stairs, discarding items of clothing as they went.

They were finally going to get what they wanted, what they _craved _and it was going to be glorious.


	5. Chapter 5 - Letting Go

Chapter 5 – Letting Go

This time it was Naruto's back that hit the wall in the bedroom, both clad in only their boxers, which were straining to contain them. He grunted and wrapped his legs around Sasuke's waist as hands grasped his bum to steady him against the wall.

Their lips locked in an almost bruising force and tanned hands tugged on onyx locks, arching against the body infront of him. Naruto whimpered as large hands kneaded his cheeks, spreading them slightly and slipping a finger to rub against his entrance through the thin material of his boxers.

"Hurry up teme" He growled, thrusting against Sasuke in order to get him to move them to the bed. Smirking and latching onto the tanned column, Sasuke supported Naruto's weight and walked them to the bed, before dropping the blonde onto the bed.

Naruto shot him a glare at the rough handling, but didn't voice his complaints as Sasuke reached to tug at the hem of his boxers teasingly.

Lifting his hips slightly, he allowed the material to be slowly dragged over his over-sensitised skin before being discarded somewhere in the room. Crawling onto the bed, Sasuke placed several kisses on his stomach, tracing the seal with his tongue until Naruto was writhing in impatience.

Shivering when dark eyes locked with blue, Naruto bit his lip as Sasuke slowly descended slowly towards the one place Naruto wanted him most.

Smirking at the wanton look on Naruto's face, Sasuke nuzzled the soft fuzz of happy trail down the v-lines that perfectly framed Naruto's manhood. Still feeling the buzz from their drinks at dinner, He nipped at the skin just above the erection and was delighted to see Naruto's hips twitch involuntarily.

Naruto let out a frustrated noise when Sasuke skimmed over his member to nibble at his other hip bone and Sasuke chuckled, hot breath fanning over the already heated skin. Giving in, Sasuke gave a strong lick from base to tip, following the vein that was straining under the skin.

A low groan escaped the blonde and his head lolled back against the covers, eyes rolling back into his head when his tip was engulfed, tongue playing with the slit softly.

Sasuke hummed in appreciation at the gorgeous sight before him, tanned body spread out over his navy sheets bathed in nothing but moonlight from the open blinds. His hips bucked again, forcing more of himself into that sinful mouth, but Sasuke didn't seem to complain.

Instead, he suddenly dove down and took in the majority of Naruto's member, causing a violent arch from the sensitive boy as fists grasped tightly at the covers in order to try and ground himself.

Sucking harshly, Sasuke began a moderate pace, bobbing his head up and down, hands forcing hips to stay still on the bed. By this point, Naruto's breathing was increasingly rapid and his toes curled as Sasuke dragged him towards the edge of paradise. Before he could get anywhere near cumming, Sasuke pulled away and licked at one of his balls, rolling the other in his hand.

Naruto had never felt anything more erotic than locking eyes again with Sasuke while he defiled him. Sasuke smirked cheekily and grabbed the underside of Naruto's thighs, lifting them up to expose his entrance.

Whimpering when Sasuke blew air over the small hole, Naruto let himself be bent further over, so his knees were against his chest and Sasuke was kneeling infront of him, thumb pressing against the patch of skin between his balls and his entrance. The external stimulation of his prostate was an entirely new sensation and Naruto choked back a moan at the strange feeling.

Naruto clenched his eyes closed when a tongue swept over his entrance roughly, circling the clenching muscles before pressing in slightly.

He breathed a sigh of relief when Sasuke let his legs back down onto the bed to reach into the bedside table to grab the lube. He felt like he was going crazy, he was so hard it was almost painful and judging by the erection hanging between Sasuke's legs, the feeling was mutual.

A quick kiss was shared, before Sasuke resettled between the tan legs, covering three of his fingers in lube. One finger slipped easily in and Sasuke nibbled on the inside of the quivering thigh, slowly moving the finger inside of the boy infront of him. It wasn't long before a second finger was added, pausing only for a moment when Naruto winced slightly, before scissoring the entrance.

The third finger was accompanied by a strong lick along the underside of the weeping erection, causing Naruto to buck his hips involuntarily. The buck forced the fingers in deeper and they struck his prostate.

A throaty groan escaped the blonde and he threw his head to the side, gasping for air as he tried to calm his body down, he didn't want to finish yet. "Stop, stop, stop" He gasped and let out a breath when the fingers were removed ever so slowly.

Sasuke smirked victoriously and popped open the cap to the lube again to coat his erection with a sharp hiss, before positioning himself at the twitching entrance.

There was a moment of unspoken acknowledgement and Sasuke took a deep breath, before slowly pushing in, until his head had made it through the tight ring of muscles. Naruto clenched his jaw and gripped Sasuke's biceps as he tried to relax against the intrusion.

"Breathe Dobe" Sasuke murmured, voice sounding as smooth as butter in Naruto's bustling mind. Letting out a shuddering breath, Naruto shut his eyes and relaxed his grasp on Sasuke, not wanting to leave bruise marks all of Sasuke. Sasuke nibbled on the spot behind Naruto's ear that he knew was sensitive, as he slid further in, inching them together.

Once fully settled in, Sasuke pulled his head back to look at Naruto, who was sweating lightly and breathing erratically.

Blue eyes cracked open and met onyx as a slow rhythm was set, grinding lightly against each other as kisses were exchanged. "Harder, I'm not made of porcelain Teme" Naruto hissed, bucking harshly upwards in an attempt to get Sasuke to speed up.

Smirking, Sasuke pulled back and hooked Naruto's legs over his shoulders, almost bending the other boy in half as he thrust back in. A loud groan escaped from Naruto as the new angle made it easier for Sasuke to hit his prostate dead-on. A harsh and fast rhythm was set, skin slapping and bed rocking under the force.

"Yes, yes, yes" Naruto muttered, words spewing from his mouth without him really thinking about it. Sasuke growled at the erotic sight of the Dobe doubled over for him, and racked his nails lightly down tan thighs, leaving angry red marks along the skin.

Naruto shuddered, reaching up to drag Sasuke down for a kiss, only mildly disrupting their flow. Tongues aggressively danced in the same way as their bodies and both felt themselves tumbling towards the edge.

Fed up with being submissive, Naruto unhooked his legs and swung them over, so he was sat firmly on Sasuke' lap, with him still buried inside.

Sasuke's eyes widened momentarily from the sudden burst of energy, but wasn't complaining when the blonde started to gyrate on his lap. Hips moving in circles massaged Sasuke's member, and dragged deliciously against his prostate. Whimpering at the intense feeling, Naruto rose slightly and slammed back down, impaling himself over and over again.

Large hands grasped his hips and aided in the movements, rising up to meet as Naruto dropped down. Sasuke planted his feet on the mattress to give himself leverage and drilled up into Naruto, watching with lust as Naruto worked above him, head lolling back in delight.

Sitting up so they were chest to chest, Sasuke reached a hand between them to pump at Naruto's weeping erection, the other hand wrapping around his back to hold him closer.

A keening moan was the only warning before Naruto erupted all over Sasuke's hand and stomach, tensing his muscles and clinging onto Sasuke for dear life. The milking sensation of the pulsing muscles threw Sasuke over the edge with a few final thrusts, releasing inside of Naruto with a muted groan.

Thrusting up lazily a few more times and relishing in the over-sensitised squirming from Naruto, he stopped and fell backwards, the blonde collapsing on his chest.

"Fuck me…" Naruto groaned, energy spent and head pounding from the blood rush.

"I do believe I just did, Dobe" Sasuke smirked as Naruto smacked his chest and pulled out of the blonde, feeling a now uncomfortable sticky residue.

"If I didn't love you, I'd have killed you by now, jerk" Naruto grumbled, rolling onto his side, back to Sasuke. A pale arm draped over his waist and pulling him back into a warm chest.

"Ditto"


End file.
